Between Angel and Devil
by Namie Amalia
Summary: maaf.. aku bukanlah malaikat pelindungmu, melainkan setan pencabut nyawamu..." apa yang kau lakukan jika orang yang kau cintai berkata seperti itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Beetwen Angeles And Devils**

aku masih belum mengerti sampai sekarang. Menngerti apa? Mengerti semuanya!! Aku, berdiri disini, berusaha mengerti semuanya yang terjadi sekarang. Mencoba mengerti mengapa Nii-san ada di depanku bersama gadis itu dan… _dia_. Mencoba mengerti kenapa dan bagaimana aku bisa di'hipnotis' oleh nya walaupun aku belum pernah dihipnotis sebelumnya. Bagaimana aku bisa tau aku dihipnotis? Kalau jantungku selalu berdetak lebih kencang ketika menatapnya, kalau aku tak sanggup berkata-kata saat ia didepanku, kalau aku tak bisa mengalihkan wajahku darinya, kalau aku selalu memikirkannya, apa itu namanya bukan hipnotis? Kalau bukan lalu apa? Sekarang, aku tak ingin dihipnotisnya karena itu aku tak berani menatapnya. Aku hanya menunduk, melihat gelombang air di genangan becek di sebelah sepatuku.

Aku tak peduli lagi!! Tak peduli pada semuanya! Tak peduli akan kepalaku yang pusing karena terkena hujan deras. Tak peduli pada bajuku yang basah kuyup. Tak peduli akan badanku yang kedinginan. Dan… yang paling penting, aku tak peduli padanya. Tapi aku tak bisa! Aku tak bisa tidak peduli padanya! Segiat apapun usahaku melupakannya, aku tetap tak bisa!! Frustasi? Ya!! Aku sangat frustasi!! Aku tak sanggup melupakannya…. Semakin aku mencoba melupakannya, semakin aku mengingatnya. Bahkan sekarang aku mencoba untuk tak menatapnya. Mencoba untuk melupakannya. Walaupun sia-sia, kepalaku lebih memilih melihatnya daripada mengikuti kata hatiku. Otakku memerintahkan mataku menatap mata yang membuatku meleleh itu. Otakku tak mau menuruti hatiku. Dan hebatnya, mata, kepala, dan (sepertinya) seluruh tubuhku lebih memilih menuruti otakku, bukan hatiku.

Ya, aku menatapnya sekarang. Matanya. Lalu jantungku, entah yang keberapa kalinya berdetak kencang, makin kecang, lebih kencang lagi. Dan ia menatapku dalam-dalam. Sama seperti aku menatapnya lebih dalam. Aku mencoba mencari celah dalam matanya, berusaha mencari hatinya, dan membukanya untuk tau siapa yang ada disana. Aku kembali menatap matanya, dan menemukan bayanganku disana.

Lalu….

Aku tahu…, aku sadar.... Ini bukan hipnotis. Ini… cinta…?

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

*

**Flashback;**

**The first meeting**

Aku berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi. Satu jam pelajaran kosong sebelum bel istirahat. Sebenarnya aku ingin melakukannya nanti istirahat, tapi nanti di temukannya lama. Hm… nggak seru. Jadi, aku minta ijin ke toilet kepada si ketua kelas bodoh, Renji (tak usah tanya kenapa aku bilang dia bodoh) diiringi tatapan mata 'sahabat-sahabatku'. Aku berjalan santai menuju toilet murid. Harusnya sekolah ini mempunyai 4 toilet; toilet siswi, toilet siswa, toilet guru wanita, toilet guru pria. Tapi sekolah ini hanya mempunyai 2 toilet, toilet murid dan toilet guru. Hmm… mungkin aku memang sangat tidak suka dengan pengaturan toilet ini, tapi untuk 'skenario'-ku toilet ini sangat mendukung. Aku memasuki toilet jorok ini dan mondar-mandir sesaat memilih bilik yang paling bersih. Setelah kuteliti lebih lanjut, sepertinya bilik nomer 5 yang berada pojok yang paling bersih. Sebelum aku memasukinya aku mengambil sebuah plastik hitam di atas pintu bilik nomer 2 sebelah westafel. Aku melompat sebentar untuk mengambilnya, tapi sia-sia. Beginilah resiko orang pendek, aku mengakuinya kok. Aku memanjat westafel lalu mengambil plastik itu dan melihatnya sambil tersenyum senang. Aku memasuki bilik pilihanku itu dan memulai 'skenario'-ku.

Plastik itu berisi tali tambang, baygon cair, dan cutter. Kemarin aku membelinya sepulang sekolah bersama Inoue, salah satu 'sahabat'ku. Dia memang sempat heran ketika aku membeli ini semua di minimarket. Aku bilang kalau aku membeli cutter buat tugas Kesenian, baygon untuk nyamuk-nyamuk di rumahku, dan tali tambang untuk Byakuya 'nii-sama'-ku. Dan untungnya, Inoue yang polos itu percaya saja. Hmp… lucu sekali.

Aku jadi penasaran akan reaksi 'sahabat-sahabat'ku nanti. Mungkin kalian heran, mengapa pake tanda kutip? Karena semuanya palsu. Bohong. Tadinya saat SMP aku adalah murid nakal, terkenal 'dekat' dengan guru BP dan menjadi satu-satunya cewek yang masuk dan menjadi ketua geng yang hampir seluruh anggotanya murid-murid di blacklist guru. Lalu,saat aku kelas 3 mau ujian, Nee-chan-ku dipanggil. Aku dan Nee-chan diintrogasi oleh guru-guru karena kelakuanku. Sekolah masih mempertahanku karena nilai-nilai yang melambung tinggi. Aku memang tinggal bersama Nee-san dan suaminya.

Aku menatap hasil 'skenario' buatanku puas. Aku mundur selangkah untuk melihat lebih luas dan tanpa sengaja punggungku terbentur pintu bilik.

"Ng?" kunci pintunya rusak. Baguslah, sepertinya rencanaku akan berjalan dengan lancar. Aku kembali menatap 'skenario'-ku itu. Tali tambang itu membuat jalinan bulat, tempat leherku nanti.

Crrrssshhh.

Aku terkejut. Siapa itu? Aku mengintip di balik pintu bilik. Ah, cowok. Tinggi dan berbadan bagus. Ototnya terlihat dari kemejanya yang pas di badan. Sepertinya bukan murid sini, terlihat dari bajunya. Ia memakai kemeja putih tadi dan celana jins yang belel sekali hingga warnanya putih, bahkan kupikir tadinya itu celana putih, bukan jins. Ia memakai sepatu tali putih butut. Mungkin ia seorang otaku atau maniak anime, karena rambutnya bewarna oranye cerah. Ia sedang mencui tangan di westafel yang kunaiki tadi. Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya. Aku berusaha melihat wajahnya dari kaca. Ah, berhasil….

Wajahnya… terlihat keras namun lembut secara bersamaan. Hidungnya menukik tajam, membentuk lereng terjal. Rahangnya keras, telihat dewasa. Pipinya basah, dibasuh air. Alisnya bertautan, entah mengapa. Rambut oranye itu menutupi rambutnya. Dan... matanya… tajam…, bewarna coklat..., tapi mata itu... menatapku??

Ketauan sudah tempat persembunyianku. Karena sudah ketauan, kubuka saja pintu bilik rusak ini dan menampakkan wajahku.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan bersandar di westafel dengan tangan di lipat dan kaki di tekuk sebelah. Aku menatapnya tajam. Oh Tuhan… di cermin buram nan kusam itu saja wajahnya terlihat tampan, apalagi kini ia menatapku tanpa perantara!

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku ingin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, tapi rasanya mulutku tak mau terbuka. Suaraku tak sanggup keluar.

"Kau… mau bunuh diri ya?" tanyanya sambil—aku tak tahu ia menyeringai atau tersenyum—tapi… sangat manis. Senyumnya—atau seringainya—seolah telah menghipnotisku. Sangat tampan… seandainya kalian bisa melihatnya, kalian pasti sudah pingsan.

Aku lagi-lagi berusaha membuka mulut dan lagi-lagi gagal.

"Hmp…," ia menutup mulutnya yang masih memamerkan senyum-seringainya dengan setengah tangan. "Semoga berhasil."

Apanya yang lucu? Tapi sebelum aku membuka mulut ia sudah berlalu begitu saja. Aneh, kenapa aku tak bisa berkata-kata hanya karena menatap senyuman-seringainya atau wajahnya?

Aku segera kembali menjalankan rencanaku. Yah, tebakan cowok tadi betul. Aku mau bunuh diri.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa.

Kenapa?

Karena aku sudah bosan dengan kehidupan penuh kebohongan ini. Jenuh! Tak ada tantangannya. Kalian tau? Setelah nee-chan di panggil dan diinterogasi guru-guru sialan itu, nee-chan mati. Ya, mati!! Meninggal!!

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di tembok dan menatap langit-langit. Aku mengingat seluruh kejadian itu. Waktu itu….

Flashback:

"Rukia," panggil nee-chan memanggilku. Aku berjalan cepat meninggalkannya dengan wajah bersungut-sungut, keluar gerbang sekolah. Nee-chan memanggilku lagi dan berlari menghampiriku.

"Rukia…," panggil nee-chan lagi, menyamai langkahku. "Kau kenapa? Sejak outo-san dan okaa-san meninggal, kau jadi sering berkelahi, saat aku menikah, kau jadi semakin nakal. Kau ini kenapa? Dulu kau tidak seperti itu?"

Aku tak menatap kakakku itu. Kami berjalan menyeberang karena mobil kami ada di seberang jalan. Eh, mobil 'nii-sama' ku sebenarnya… cuh!

Sialan! Lampu hijau! Aku harus menunggu mobil-mobil itu dulu! Mana hujan lagi.

"Eh?" aku terkejut. Nee-chan memayungiku.

"Jangan hujan-hujanan… nanti kamu sakit," ujar nee-chan tersenyum menepuk pipiku. "Rukia nggak boleh nakal. Nanti di marahin outo-san, lho…."

Apaan sih? Emangnya gua anak kecil?? Seruku dalam hati. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku bohong kalau aku bilang aku tak peduli padanya. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah kakakku satu-satunya, yang melindungiku, yang berkerja serabutan di tengah-tengah sekolahnya untuk menafkahiku, yang menyayangiku. Tapi tetap saja aku tak suka kalau ia menikah dengan si Byakuya itu. Apa yang bisa dilihat dari Byakuya Kuchiki selain tampan dan kaya? Mengapa kakakku bisa menikah dengannya? Cinta pada pandangan pertama? Yang benar saja, ini sudah abad berapa sih?? Saat itu aku benar-benar muak dan kesal. Dan kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Kakak tahu?? Aku jadi begini karena siapa?? Kakak!! Aku begini karena outo-san dan okaa-san meninggalkanku begitu saja saat aku masih butuh kasih sayang mereka! Dan tahukah kau? Aku hanya mendapat kasih sayang itu darimu saja, tapi itupun hanya sedikit. Sedikiiitt sekali!! Kau selalu sibuk! Siang sekolah, malam kerja serbutan, part time di sana-sini…"

"Rukia!!" nee-chan terkejut. Ia tampak tak habis pikir. "Bicara apa kau? Aku melakukan itu semua demi kau!"

"Nee-chan," ujarku pelan, mukaku menunduk dalam-dalam lelah dengan semua ini. "Taukah nee-chan, betapa aku menyayangimu? Tapi saat kupikir kau menerima pekerjaan tetap dan aku bisa bermanja-manja denganmu, kau malah menikah dengan Byakuya!!"

"Rukia!" desis Hisana dengan raut muka khawatir dan cemas.

"Kenapa?? Aku butuh kasih sayang!! Aku ingin di perhatikan!! Aku ingin nee-chan sadar, aku ada disini!! Setiap kita punya waktu luang, kau pasti hanya menasihatiku atau bercerita tentang Byakuya-Byakuya dan Byakuya! Pernahkah kau bicara tentangku pada Byakuya-mu itu?"

"Ru—"

"Fuck you!!" seruku menunjuk nee-chan dengan jari tengahku, marah. Puas? Puas kan dengar semua keluhanku? Enak ya, di nasehatin kaya tadi, sama enaknya saat kau menasihatiku. Itu belum seberapa.

"Rukia!!" seru nee-chan. Ekspresinya susah digambarkan, antara marah, sedih, kecewa, khawatir, semua bercampur aduk. Matanya melotot marah tapi di ujungnya terlihat bulir air mata. Alisnya berkerut-kerut menandakan ia kecewa dan khawatir.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan tak sengaja mataku melihat lampu lalu lintas yang sekarang sudah bewarna merah. Mungkin lampu itu sudah bewarna merah dari tadi, saat aku marah-marah pada nee-chan? Ya sudahlah, aku akan buru-buru menyeberang dan berlari kencang lalu nee-chan takkan pernah melihatku lagi.

Tapi perkiraanku waktu salah. Salah besar.

Yang benar adalah, aku takkan pernah melihat nee-chan lagi.

Aku berlar menyebrang sambil menjatuhkan payung yang daritadi nee-chan pegang untukku. Ia terkejut dan menoleh pada payungnya sementara aku berlari di tengah hujan.

Aku menoleh kebelakag, memperlambat lariku sedikit. Nee-chan hampir menggapaiku dan aku berusaha menghindar tapi bukannya ia menarikku, ia malah mendorongku. Aku berbalik ingin tahu yang terjadi.

"Ruukii—akh!!"

CRASH!!!

Aku menoleh dan kakiku berhenti tak berlari lagi. Mataku melotot dan wajahku sepucat kapas. Badanku kaku.

"No-Nona Rukia!!" supir keluarga yang menungguku dan nee-chan di seberang yang melihat kejadian itu menghampiriku.

Aku masih berdiri kaku dan memegangi wajahku yang terkena cipratan darah segar. Seluruh badanku lemas. Aku terduduk kaku, memegangi jasad nee-chan yang tak terlihat lagi bentuknya.

"Ne—nee-chan…, nee-chan…," panggilku. "Jangan bercanda. Ini ke-keterlaluan. Ne-nee-chan… bangun…."

"Nona…," sela supir itu lagi.

"Nee-chan…," mataku mengeluarkan air mata. "Nee-chan, sudah berhenti bersandiwara!! Bahan apa yang kau gunakan yang menyerupai darah ini! Benda ini mengotori wajahku!" aku menunjuk percikan darah di mukaku.

"Nee-chan… nee-chan… bilang ini cuma saos, nee-chan… nee-chan… bangun!!!" aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Nona…," sela supir itu lagi.

"Diam!! Bantu aku membangunkan nee-chan! Dia hanya pingsan!" bentakku.

"Nona!!" seru supir itu lagi. "Nyo-nyonya Hisana-sama su-sudah me-…."

"DIAM!!!" jeritku. "Tau apa kamu??? Dia belum… dia belum… belum…."

"No-nona…," supir itu berjongkok di sebelahku.

"Belum… belum… nee-chan belum me-me-," aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. "Kenapa?? Kenapa kau mendorongku?? Kenapa kau mengejarku?? Seandainya kau tak mengejarku, mungkin aku yang akan mati!! Biarkan aku mati menggantikanmu!!! Biar aku saja yang matii!!!!"

Aku tak peduli bagaimana tampangku saat itu. Yang jelas orang-orang mengerubungi kami dan beberapa sudah memanggil ambulans. Sementara si penabrak pergi begitu saja.

"Bunuh aku!!! Bunuh aku, Hisagi!!" seruku kepada supir itu sambil mencengkram bajunya.

"Nona…."

"Biarkan aku pergi!! Biarkan aku saja yang menggantikanmu, nee-chan…," aku memeluk jasad nee-chan sambil menangis keras. Aku mengusap wajahku yang terkena darah nee-chan lalu mengusapnya ke badan nee-chan.

"Bangun, nee-chan… banguun…," ujarku lagi.

"NEE-CHAAN!!!!!!!!" jeritku di tengah hujan, di tengah jalan, di antara kerumunan orang.

End of Flashback:

Begitulah, sekarang aku disini. Di dalam bilik toilet yang pintunya tak terkunci. Bagus sekali. Semuanya mendukung.

Ah, tunggu. Kalian masih belum mengerti apa alasanku berbohong pada semua orang? Karena aku ingin menjadi apa yang nee-chan inginkan. Dan ketika aku yakin aktingku ini sudah cukup, aku akan pergi menggantikan nee-chan dan menemuinya di alam sana. Kalau bisa.

Seandainya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya…, pikirku sambil melamun, naik ke atas kloset. Aku akan meminta maaf-nya karena ucapan terakhirku padanya dan… aku juga ingin bertanya… kenapa dia mendorongku bukan menarikku? Aku mengalungkan tali tambang itu di leher.

TENG-TENG

Ah, pas sekali! Sudah istirahat. Aku menendanng pintu sedikit agar orang-orang bisa melihatku nanti. Aku mengambil napas. Hm…, aku mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal. Ya-ya-ya…, merekalah yang pertama melihatku. Aku penasaran ingin melihat wajah mereka nanti dari atas sana. Aku bersiap-siap melompat dari kloset. 1…2…

Dan aku melompat.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 2

buat Yumemiru Reirin, Yuinayuki-chan, dan Chizu Michiyo.. thanks OCnya.. dan buat yg baca dan repiu.. i loph u pul dah..

Chap 2

"Bodoh!!"

Inoue merengut dibentak begitu.

"Sudahlah Fuji!" bela seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu.

"Biar! Kau terlalu baik padanya, Yuko!" bentak gadis berambut pirang pendek yang dipanggil Fuji. Bola mata hazelnya melirik Inoue geram.

"Hentikan, Fuji! Kita harus memastikan keadaan Rukia dulu!" bela gadis yang dipanggil Yuko tadii. Mereka berempat berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong menuju toilet murid.

"Ma-maafkan aku…," bisik Inoue.

"Maaf? Hanya itu?" suara si gadis berambut hitam abu-abu meninggi. "Kau itu bodoh atau terlalu polos? Apa gunanya tali tambang, baygon, dan cutter secara bersamaan selain bukan bunuh diri?"

"So-soalnya Rukia bilang tali tambang untuk kakak iparnya, baygon untuk nyamuk-nyamuk di rumahnya dan cutter untuk pelajaran Kesenian…"

"Memangnya kita butuh cutter untuk pelajaran Kesenian? Yang kita pelajari sekarang adalah Bab 3 Seni Musik," bisik Yuko tajam. Keceriaannya yang biasa menghibur teman-temannya memudar seketika. Tangannya mengadah, tak henti-hentinya berdoa.

"Ta-tapi…."

"Kau tak pernah lihat kakaknya ya? Kakak iparnya itu terlalu dingin! Untuk apa ia beli tali tambang? Lagipula kenapa Rukia membeli sendiri padahal pembantu di rumahnya banyak! Jelas itu karena Rukia tak ingin orang-orang rumahnya tau!" seru Fuji lagi, murka.

"Ta-…."

"Kau tinggal diam saja Inoue, tak usah banyak bicara," ucap gadis berambut hitam-abu yang bernama Yumemiru Reirin itu. Memang gadis itu tidak terlalu menyukai Inoue. Baginya Inoue terlalu centil dan sering menggangu Rukia tanpa ia sadari dengan kepolosannya.

"Tapi apa alasan Rukia bunuh diri? Selama ini ia terlihat baik-baik saja!" ucap Inoue lagi, nekat.

"Jadi selain sok polos dan bodoh kau juga tuli ya?! Bukankah tadi kusuruh diam?!" bentak Reirin keras.

"Mungkin saja karena kakaknya," ucap Fuji. "Ingat saat kita main ke rumahnya? Ia bilang kakak kandungnya meninggal."

"Ta-tapi itu sudah lama sekali…," bisik Yuko hampir tak terdengar.

"Bisa saja. Lagipula ia tak pernah cerita sama sekali tentang keluarganya," kata Fuji lagi.

"Rukia… kumohon, selamatlah…," kata Yuko hampir tak terdengar. Ia melanjutkan doanya. "Kita tinggal berharap agar tebakan Fuji salah."

Mereka menjawab tak jelas yang membuat mereka kembali bertengkar walaupun ujung-ujungnya sama; menyalahkan Inoue yang dianggap sok polos dan bodoh yang tak memberitahu mereka akan rencana Rukia.

Sesampainya di toilet mereka masih bertengkar. Fuji membuka pintu toilet keras sampai Yuko menegurnya. Reirin itu masuk mendahului mereka semua. Ia membuka bilik toilet satu persatu. Kosong.

"Ini pintu terakhir," desahnya. Ia mendorong pintu itu. Matanya terbelalak. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mukanya pucat. Kakinya mundur teratur. Seluruh badannya gemetaran. Wajahnya ketakutan. Kedua tangannya menutupi mulut yang hampir terbuka lebar. Ia mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Kenapa?!" seru Yuko gemetar melihat reaksi gadis itu. Reirin menoleh kaku lalu menunjuk sesuatu di dalam toilet.

Yuko, Fuji, dan Inoue berlari melihat apa yang dilihat Reirin. Mereka menunjukkan reaksi yang sama dengan si gadis.

Mereka melihat kepala Rukia yang tergantung miring. Darah mengucur dari mulutnya. Tatapan matanya kosong, penuh kehampaan. Pupil matanya mengecil, sangat kecil. Ujung-ujung rambutnya lepek terkena darah. Kakinya tergantung, melambai-lambai di udara. Kulitnya pucat, sepucat tembok. Tubuh kurus idealnya tergantung begitu saja. Ujung sepatunya menetes darah segar. Mulutnya setengah terbuka. Tangannya kaku.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*

*

*

Rukia's POV:

Aku telah terhipnotis.

Aku merasakan sakit. Entah sakit apa itu. Sakit hatikah? Sakit luka-kah? Sakit apa? Entahlah….Yang jelas rasa itu sangat sakit, sakit yang tersakit dari rasa sakit yang pernah ada (nah lo, author juga bingung bacanya). Rasa itu menusuk-nusuk sekujur tubuhku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Bersamaan dengan itu rasa bahagia, malu, dan senang menjalar keseisi tubuhku. Apa namanya kalau bukan aku terhipnotis?

Kalian mungkin akan bertanya, bagaimana aku tahu rasa sakit itu adalah rasa sakit yang pernah ada? Karena aku hapir mengalami semua rasa sakit, bahkan sampai ke ujung nyawa. Aku pernah mencoba segala jenis bunuh diri. Dari minum baygon, racun, memotong urat nadi, gantung diri, mematuk pistol, minum pil tidur banyak-banyakan, dan lainnya… hampir semuanya pernah kucoba. Untuk apa? Untuk terhipnotis lagi. Seolah-olah aku telah mencandu narkoba, aku ketagihan untuk bertemu dengannya walaupun dia akan menghipnotisku.

Apa yang membuatku kecanduan? Kemisteriusanyakah? Ketampanannyakah? Apa? Jawab aku!

"Lagi-lagi…," desahnya. Kepalaku terangkat, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku tentangnya. Ia mengangkat tangan kananku yang terendam air dan tangan kiriku yang memegang cutter ke bahunya. Lalu ia menggendongku yang setengah sadar kembali ke kamarku.

Aku mengamatinya. Ia lagi-lagi memakai baju yang sama saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Wajahnya masih sama tampannya, bahkan makin lama makin tampan. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sadarkah ia adalah malaikat penolongku? Wajahku dan wajahnya sangat dekat. Apakah ia merasakan desah napasku di lehernya? Apakah jantungnya juga berdegup kencang saat ia bertemu denganku?

Aku berusaha berbicara. Berkali-kali mulutku terbuka untuk bertanya tapi tak bisa. Akhirnya aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk berbicara padanya. "Kau datang lagi."

"Sst…. Nanti suster tahu kau bunuh diri lagi," katanya menaruh tubuhku di atas kasur. Ia mengambil tisu dan membersihkan berkas darah di sekitar kulitku.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku lagi.

Ia mengeluarkan senyum-seringai favoritku dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirku. "Nanti kau akan tahu."

Ah, aku bosan! Selalu saja begitu! Ia selalu berkata 'nanti kau akan tahu' setiap aku ingin mengetahui identitasnya. Bahkan namanya saja aku tak tau!

Setelah membersihkan bekas luka darah di kulitku dan memberiku pengobatan di pergelangan tangan secukupnya, ia mengelus-elus dahiku, berusaha menidurkanku.

"Jangan pergi," bisikku. Ia hanya diam. Tahukah ia aku benar-benar berusaha untuk mengatakan 2 kata itu? Karena aku terlalu gugup! Aku terlalu malu! Jantungku benar-benar berdetak lebih kencang! Apa tujuannya menghipnotisku? Membuatku jantungan? Membuat pipiku selalu bersemu merah?

Hampir aku tertidur ketika ia beranjak menuju jendela. Ia membukanya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan angin memainkan rambut oranye spike-nya. Mengijinkan angin meniup tubuhnya. Matanya terrpejam. Ia menatap bulan purnama di langit hitam. Seolah ingin terbang. Uhh… mataku terlalu berat untuk melihat kejadian berikutnya. Aku memejamkan mataku beberapa detik lalu membukanya lagi. Begitu mataku terbuka ia sudah tak ada disana dan jendela sudah terkunci rapat.

"Kenapa kau ingin bunuh diri, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya.

Aku tetap diam. Hampir tiap hari ia mengunjungiku di rumah sakit dan menanyakan hal yang sama. Biar kutebak… setelah ini ia pasti berkata….

"Apa karena Hisana?"

Tuh kan?

"Atu karenaku?"

"…."

"Beritahu aku Rukia. Atau…."

Aku meliriknya tajam. Kata 'atau' tak ada di scenario biasanya.

"Karena seseorang yang kau cintai?"

"Ukh!" aku terkejut. Salah, yang benar; 'karena seseorang yang menghipnotismu?'

"Jawab saja Rukia!"

"Menurutmu?" tanyaku balik. "Jawabannya karena aku ingin istirahat. Aku ingin tidur tetapi akut ak bisa tidur jadi aku frustasi. Jadi pergi dari sini dan aku akan tidur!"

"Rukia!" bentak Byakuya. Tapi toh ia juga pergi.

Cerewet.

Tok-tok-tok.

Ini lagi.

"Rukia," sapa seorang gadis berambut hitam-abu, Reirin. "Kami datang lagi!"

Selalu bersemangat. Cuh

"Rukia!! Kau tak apa, huh?" kata gadis berambut pirang pendek yang menggunakan kalung cloverleaf berdaun empat, Fuji.

Si tomboy. Cih.

"Ruki-chan!! Kami dataaaangg!" seru gadis berambut hitam pendek, Yuko, riang

Sangat ceria. Uekh.

Aku memejamkan mata pura-pura tidur. Mereka bertiga berpandangan.

"Kenapa setiap kita datang Rukia selalu tidur ya?" keluh Reirin.

"Ssst sudah mungkin Rukia ingin istirahat. Selamat tidur Rukia," ujar Yuko masih dengan nada ceria.

"Ya. Ayo kita ke kantin rumah sakit. Mungkin setelah kita balik Rukia sudah bangun," kata Fuji.

"Ya! Ayo-ayo!!"

"Sekalian jenguk Hinamori saja. Katanya ia kena TBC dan dirawat di rumah sakit ini juga."

"Ok. Sampai nanti, Rukia!"

Trek. Pintu ditutup.

"Bosan?" Suara yang sangat-amat kutunggu. Suara merdu sehalus sutra.

Aku membuka mata dan bangkit. Dia datang! Wajahku cerah seketika. Ia datang, duduk di jendela masih dengan baju yang sama dengan kemarin. Aku menghampirinya tertatih-tatih. Ia tersenyum membantuku. Ia menyentuh pipiku lembut.

"Kau tak pintar akting," katanya halus. "Mau pergi?"

Aku mengangguk bersemangat. Ia mengeluarrkan jurus andalan kesukaanku; senyum-seringainya yang membuatku meleleh. Oh tidak, aku benar-benar meleleh.

Tiba-tiba mataku terbelalak. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Ia berdiri, di depan jendela, mengeluarkan sepasang sayap putih besar. Lebih besar daripada tubuhnya sendiri malah. Bola mataku mengikuti bulu-bulu putih yang berjatuhan. Ia keluar dari jendela dan mengepakkan sayapnya. Tangannya merentang. Ia menatapku seolah mengajakku ikut terbang bersamanya.

Aku melangkah ragu. Tanganku gemetar memegangi kusen jendela.

"Ayolah," ia menggerakkan kepalanya, menyuruhku melompat. "Percayalah padaku. Aku akan menangkapmu."

Ragu, tapi aku tetap nekat. Aku menginjakkan kaki di kusen jendela, dan bersiap melompat ke pelukannya.

Ugh! Ya, dia menangkapku—atau lebih tepatnya memelukku. Aku berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Kau akan suka," katanya mengeluarkan senyum-seringai misteriusnya. Dan aku langsung tak bisa berkata-kata.

Aku menapakkan kakiku di sebuah lantai. Salah satu gedung paling tinggi di kotaku.

Aku menatapnya ragu, tetapi ia hanya mengeluarkan senyum-seringainya lagi.

Dan dengan 1 gerakan singkat nan cepat, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku, mengangkat tanganku, maju-mundur mengikuti irama yang entah datang darimana. Aku mengikutinya. Kami berdansa dari langit yang masih bewarna oranye hingga warna hitam menutupinya.

Aku kelelahan. Ia terkekeh meilhatku yang kecapean.

"Capek?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Aku kembali kaku, terhipnotis oleh ketampanannya. Sayapnya mekar kembali, bergerak menutupiku dan dirinya. Wajah kami semakin dekat dan dekat.... Secara insting aku memejamkan mata, merasakan bibirnya. Kami berciuman di bawah sayap putihnya, tanpa ada yang melihat kami di dalam. Dan aku tau, dia sudah keterlaluan. Dia menghipnotisku sampai kami berciuman... walaupun... aku menikmati ciuman itu....

Normal POV:

Teropong itu hampir pecah di tangannya. Ia menatap kedua insani itu tegas, dalam-dalam.

"Hihihi…. Bya-kun cemas dengan adik iparnya ya?" seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikuncir kuda dengan ita merah tertawa di belakangnya. Pria yang menggenggam teropong tadi acuh tak acuh, terus menatap kedua anak itu.

"Hihihi.. ternyata Byakuya-niisan khawatir juga ya dengan adik iparnya…. Kupikir kau hanya mencintai Hisana-neesan," kata gadis itu lagi tertawa kecil kenak-kanakan.

Sedetik kemudian Byakuya mengacungkan sebuah busur bertangkai panjang sesenti jaraknya dari leher si gadis. Gadis itu terkejut kaget tapi masih menyisakan senyum di wajahnya. Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Jari telunjuknya mendorong busur berbahan logam tajam itu menjauh.

"Nii-san jahat yaa…," katanya lagi.

"Diam kau, Senna!" bentak pria berambut panjang itu. Ia memakai kemeja hitam pas di badan, celana jins hitam, dan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat.

Gadis yang dipanggil Senna itu berkelit. Ia melompat, tepat di pinggir gedung yang tak di pagari kawat. Ia berbalik tertawa kenak-kanakan lagi. Ia memakai kemeja hitam, dasi merah yang sengaja di longgarkan, rok ruffle kotak-kotak hitam-merah, legging hitam, dan sneakers hitam-merah.

"Mau ikut?" tanyanya pada Byakuya—pria yang meremukkan teropong tadi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Byakuya, tiba-tiba sayap hitam besar, lebih besar daripada badannya sendiri muncul di balikk punggungnya. Ia mengepakkan sayap itu, membuat bulu-bulu sayap berwarna hitam pekat itu berguguran.

Byakuya mendengus. Ia mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitam yang tak kalah besar pula dari punggungnya, dan mulai terbang.

Rukia's POV:

Jadi, disinilah aku. Baru saja aku dan _dia_ berciuman, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis berkuncir kuda dengan pita merah dan… nii-san-ku. Byakuya Kuchiki.

Gadis itu duduk santai, dan nii-san berdiri. Raut mukanya menunjukkan ia tak setuju dengan kelakuan kami berdua barusan.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" tanyaku panik.

Hujan turun. Dan seperti kataku sebelumnya, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi!

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia," katanya. Aku terkejut. Sensasi rasa sakit dan senang yang kuceritakan barusan muncul lagi.

Dan ya, aku… aku baru sadar. Aku mencintainya. Sepenuh hidupku. Sedalam hatiku. Sama seperti ia mencintaiku.

Mulutku terbuka untuk berkata-kata. "A-aku…. Aku mencintaimu…."

Dan saat itu pula, badai dahsyat menerjang. Aku menunduk, menutupi kepalaku. Gadis berkuncir kuda dengan pita merah itu berdiri di hadapanku, seolah menjagaku. Nii-san terbang kebelakangku. Mereka merentangkan sayap hitam besar mereka, menutupiku, dan tetap membiarkanku melihat apa yang terjadi.

Diantara bulu-bulu hitam dari sayap mereka yang berjatuhan, aku melihatnya. Ia berdiri di tepi gedung, memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya membentuk lengkungan, tersenyum. Wajahnya sangat damai. Ia merentangkan tangannya di tengah-tengah badai yang menerpanya keras.

Mulutku terbuka saat mengetahui yang terjadi selanjutnya. Baju putih bersihnya sobek, tertiup angin badai, tergantikan dengan kemeja hitam. Bulu-bulu sayap putihnya berjatuhan satu-persatu, rontok semua, berganti bulu-bulu hitam lembut. Secara otomatis di sayapnya bulu-bulu hitam itu langsung tumbuh.

Aku menutup mulutku yang ternganga lebar melihatnya bertranformasi. Lalu entah bagaimana, badai terhenti begitupula hujannya. Seolah tak pernah terjadi badai dan hujan, tak ada genangan air lagi disepatuku. Aku mengadah melihat kejanggalan itu. Sedetik kemudian aku berbalik meilhat mereka bertiga.

Nii-san berdiri di paling ujung, melipat tangannya. Jepitan putihnya berganti warna menjadi merah, ia memakai kemeja pas dibadan bewarna hitam yang ujungnya tak dikancing. Ia memakai celana jins hitam dan sepatu pantofel hitam berkilat. Wajahnya dingin, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia mengeluarkan sayap hitam besarnya dan mengepakkannya beberapa kali hingga bulu-bulu hitam berjatuhan.

Gadis berpita merah yang dipangggil Senna itu. Ia masih tersenyum kenak-kanakan. Senyumnya seolah mengartikan lain, sebuah kemisteriusan dan keanehan. Seperti _psycho_, pikirku. Ia mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang hitam ketat dengan dasi merah yang sengaja di longgarkan, lengannya panjangnya dilipat ke atas sekali, dan ia memakai rok ruffle merah-hitam kotak-kotak, plus legging hitam dan sepatu tali hitam-merah. Sebelah tangannya diletakkan di pinggang, dan tangannya yang satu lagi dibiarkan tergantung di bahunya. Dan sama seperti Nii-san, ia mengepakkan sayap hitam besarnya. Sangat modis dan keren seperti model.

Dan ia. Saat badai tadi, ia seolah bertansformasi. Kemeja putihnya berganti menjadi kemeja lengan panjang hitam yang digulung ke atas sampai siku. Celana jins belelnya berganti menjadi celana jins hitam, mirip yang dipakai Nii-san dan kini ia memakai sneakers hitam. Gelang anyaman rotan putih dipergelangan tangannya kini menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Sama seperti Nii-san dan Senna, sayapnya berubah menjadi hitam pekat, menjatuhkan bulu-bulu hitam lembut.

Ia mendekatiku yang mundur menjauh.

"Rukia, kumohon dengarkan aku," katanya terus mendekatiku. Ia memamerkan gelang anyaman rotan di pergelangan tangannya. "Kau tahu? Ini tadinya bewarna putih kan? Tapi sadarkah kau? Setiap aku bertemu denganmu, gelang ini perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi hitam, sampai sekarang. Artinya waktuku sudah habis. Dan aku harus menjalankan tugasku…."

Aku mundur ketakutan, sampai punggungku menabrak tembok. Mulutku beberapa kali terbuka-tertutup ingin berbicara. "Ma—mau apa k-kau?!"

Ia melirik Nii-san dan Senna yang dari tadi hanya memandangi kami. Tiba-tiba di tangan mereka bertiga muncul senjata tajam. Nii-san menggenggam sebuah busur yang terbuat dari logam bertangkai panjang seolah tongkat. Senna menggenggam sebuah pecut hitam. Dan ia menggenggam sebuah pedang besar nan tajam. Sesaat ia mengelusnya dulu.

"Bi-bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi?!" seruku ketakutan. Mereka bertiga tak menjawabku.

Ia malah berbalik menatap Nii-san dan Senna. "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama, sampai datang kemari."

"Sudah kuduga kau akan melanggar kontrak peraturan itu," ujar Nii-san tajam.

"Yeah, sama seperti Bya-kun kan? Hihihi…," sindir Senna. "Turun ke dunia, bertujuan mencabut nyawa seorang wanita. Tanpa sadar mereka jatuh cinta sampai menikah. Dan kisah terlarang itu berakhir mengenaskan. Begitu sang istri menyebrang, hendak menolong adiknya, sang suami menghunus senjata tajamnya tanpa terlihat dan mencabut nyawa sang istri hingga disangka mati tertabrak. Membuat adik kandung sang istri yang menjadi saksi harus dicabut pula nyawanya."

Mataku terbelalak. Jadi…? Jadi…??

"Cerewet kau, Senna!" seru Nii-san marah.

"Hihihi…, Bya-kunn galak sekali sih…. Aku takuut…," katanya terkikik geli. "Maaf ya, tapi aku tak seperti kalian. Aku sudah membunuh saksi mata yang satu lagi, supir truk yang 'menabrak' Hisana tersayang. Tidak seperti kalian. Hihihi…."

"A-apa maksud semua ini?!" seruku marah. Air mata mengalir di mataku.

"Kau takkan menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun kan, Senna?" tanyanya. "Bagaimanapun juga…. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai Rukia, sama seperti Byakuya mencintai Hisana…."

Senna mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu cepatlah, Ichi-kun."

Ia berbalik menatapku. Tubuhku membeku seketika.

"Si-siapa kalian?!" tanyaku putus asa.

"Maaf, Rukia. Aku bukanlah malaikat pelindungmu. Aku tak pantas mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon maafkan aku…," katanya sangat menyesal.

"Siapa kalian?!!" seruku lagi, benar-benar putus asa.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, pencabut nyawamu," bisiknya, menghunus pedangnya ke tubuhku.

"Aishiteru, Rukia…," bisiknya, samar-samar terdengar olehku.

"Aishiteruyo… Ichi…go…," balasku, ambruk si tempat, bersamaan saat denyut nadiku berakhir.

"Rukiaa…," sapa Yuko membuka pintu kamar.

"Lho?" Reirin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kenapa?" Fuji menampakkan wajahnya. "Kemana Rukia?"

"Eh tunggu…, kita sedang apa sih?" Reirin bertanya bingung pada kedua temannya.

"Menjenguk Rukia…, eh? Rukia siapa ya?" Yuko bingung sendiri.

"Iya ya… kok jadi bingung gini sih?" Fuji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Lho? Gimana sih? Kita tuh lagi ngapain ya pake ke rumah sakit segala?" tanya ketiganya bersamaan. Seketika mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian bertiga? Kok malah bengong disitu? Katanya mau jenguk Hinamori yang kena TBC kemarin?" sapa Inoue yang lewat.

Mereka bertiga seketika tertawa lagi karena 'amnesia sesaat' merka. Reirin hanya melengos. Merek bertiga mengikuti Inoue.

"Hei, kok aku merasa benci sama Inoue ya?" bisik Reirin kepada teman-temannya.

"Bukankah kau benci dia karena dia terlalu centil dan sering melukai Rukia tanpa dia sadari?" ujar Yuko.

"Lho?? Tunggu dulu… Rukia siapa?" tanya Fuji mengerutkan alisnya.

"Oh iya ya… daritadi kita ngomong Rukia-Rukia terus… Rukia siapa ya?"

"Hei!! Disini kamar Hinamori!" ujar Inoue melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh iyaa!!" seru mereka bertiga menghampiri Inoue.

~END~

nggak tau kemasukan apa sampe bikin fic bunuh diri kaya gini... emang kesannya Rukia kenak-kanakan ya? hohohoho...

ayo baca, ga usah malu anggep aja fic sendiri.. jangan lupa direview ya..


End file.
